Tea Time
by Sonae-tenshi
Summary: APH Cardverse! The Queen of Spades loves the palace gardens and the peace there to take his tea. The King of Spades just loves his Queen and running from his duties as King. Fluff fluff fluffiry fluff XD. Rated T because I'm paranoid. R&R Please ! Two-shot? Three-shot? IDK.
1. Chapter 1

**~Tea Time~**

There was a peaceful and calm breeze making the spade shaped leaves on the trees around the Palace sway. The gardens were a perfect picture of peace and beauty, with it's bluish hue and forever blooming roses in different shades of blues and whites. It was truly the sounds of the many birds and the rustling of the trees along with those blooms that made the gardens a favorite getaway to non other than the Queen of Spades.

Queen only in tittle, Arthur Kirkland was a young man and ruled alongside the King and Jack. He was a sight very pleasing to look at, with his slim body, perfect milky skin, messy blonde hair and the most enchanting green eyes. To many the only flaw on his beauty were the oversized eyebrows above his strong emerald gaze. Arthur loved spending his time in the gardens and he seemed to belong there, almost like completing the beautiful scene.

The gardens were his favorite place to enjoy a nice cup of tea while reading a book and being alone with his thoughts. Whenever he was done with his duties for the Kingdom of Spades, the Queen would always be found walking around the gardens, enjoying the calm breeze and listening to the sounds around him. That peaceful afternoon was no different.

Arthur was walking around the white rose bushes, appreciating the sense of purity and peace the bloom s gave out. He reached to touch one of the roses bringing himself down to smell the sweet fragrance of its petals. He closed his eyes and let his body relax a bit. A small curve of his lips and he forgot himself for a moment before the voices of a pair of royal guards boomed through the peace and quiet.

He was about to order the trespassers of his haven when he was pulled by his arms and landed hard on the ground.

"Why you inso-!" A large gloved hand covered his mouth and his back was pressed closer to a broad too familiar chest. His alarm and anger turned to pure annoyance as he heard the guard's calls and heard them run pass on the opposite side of his location.

Once the guards were long gone, he heard the familiar chuckle and he finally pulled the hand away from his mouth turning with a scowl to face his "captor."

"Running away from your duties again? Honestly, you are impossible, Al-" He was cut off by lips pressing gently against his. He didn't get a chance to push away before the lips were gone again and he was faced with a smirk on the young face of his King, Alfred F. Jones.

"Good afternoon, my lovely Queen." The young man with the sky blue eyes and wheat colored hair smiled with a chuckle at the annoyed look in the Queen's face. Unlike the pale and small Queen, the King was taller and much bigger when it came to his broad shoulders and strong arms. His skin had a healthy and even tan. His bright blue eyes were behind a pair of shiny glasses and his smile showed his perfect white teeth. He tugged Arthur's body until the Queen turned to face him and sit on his lap.

After a silent show down between a smiling King and his scowling Queen, Alfred placed his arms around Arthur's shoulders and pecked his lips. He didn't stop until he felt the shoulders of the smaller man relaxed and he closed his eyes into a more solid kiss.

"Alfred." Arthur spoke into the kiss and the young monarch hummed against his lips before pulling apart and pressing their foreheads together taking the opportunity to have their eyes meet. "You know you must go back and do your work. You are the King." He caressed the young face of his beloved King and partner. Alfred gave him his child like pout and leaned his head on the Queen's shoulder.

"As King, I want a vacation." He pouted making Arthur chuckle running his long slender fingers through the soft wheat colored hair.

"I fret to announce that that is impossible your majesty." A whine was muffled by his shoulder and he patted the man's broad back gently. "Your people need your guidance and your presence at this moment." He continued running his fingers through the King's head soothingly. They stayed in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"Arthur?" Alfred broke the silence and looked at him from his position making Arthur lean back, a gentle look in the green eyes the young King loved so much. "It's time for your tea right? May I join you?"

Arthur was taken aback by the proposition. Alfred had made it clear countless of times that he disliked the taste of tea and to actually propose to join voluntarily, it was unheard of. The Queen would never deny his King's wishes to join him though, especially seeing the puppy eyes the younger man was giving him. He finally sighed and smiled leaning forward and allowing the noses to brush together.

"It would be an honor, my King." Arthur held back his desire to kiss his dorky husband at seeing the bright smile that the King gave him. Alfred though was more than eager to have their lips lock in a tender and passionate kiss.

Arthur moaned into the kiss when Alfred's hand cupped his cheek to deepen the kiss and his other hand rested on his slim waist. Arthur wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders using that to propel himself flush against the hard toned chest.

Oh how the Queen loved the warmth of his King's lips against his.

The loud sound of a throat clearing made them freeze and they both turned to find non other than their Jack, a Asian man of long silky black hair and golden eyes, he stood with his hands on his hips and a not at all amused look on his delicate face.

"H-hey Yao." The King greeted his old friend and wise adviser with a nervous smile as Arthur hid his burning face from sight. Yao raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, gaze challenging the man to try again and Alfred's smile disappeared. "I must go back don't I?"

"There are representatives from the southern states coming in to negotiate their new budgets and you have not finished your letters to the other Kings." The Jack's tone made the King flinch and look down.

Arthur steeled himself to get over the embarrassment of getting caught in such an intimate position by just seeing Alfred's kicked-puppy look. He took a deep breath and looked at their long time friend.

"Yao." The mentioned man looked towards his Queen. "As much as I wish the King would not sort to methods such as running away-" Alfred looked at Arthur then and send him a sad smile. "I believe it is time for tea." He helped Alfred stand up and looped his hand through the King's arms, placing his other hand over the strong bicep before looking at the Chinese man again. "The King has promised to join me this afternoon." The Jack studied the two men standing before him before letting his arms fall to his sides and let out a sigh.

"I shall send the tea to the usual spot and make sure it is made for two today then, your Highness." He finally said and Arthur nodded with a formal smile on his face. "I will not allow your Majesty to leave his study until all of today's work is completed though. That means, you will not be allowed to go to your bedchambers until then, Alfred." The King flinched inwardly but nodded.

"I understand." He looked at Arthur and smiled, squeezing the hand on his arm before turning to his friend again. "Thank you."

Yao let a gentle smile on his lips before he gave them a low courtesy and receiving a gentle nod from the two blonds. He turned on his heels and made his way back to the palace walls. Alfred pulled Arthur into a tight embrace and spun around laughing with glee.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He exclaimed while the smaller man threw insults at him and ordered to be put down. Alfred finally did and buried his face on Arthur's neck. "I can't believe ya did that for me. God I love ya so much."

"Your speech is still atroci-" The Queen's correction was cut off as his face was cupped in large hand and even warmer lips were pressed against his. He closed his eyes relaxing into the touch and felt the grin on the other's lips. "You're still loud." A kiss. "Immature." A kiss and a lick on his lower lip. "A bloody git." He opened his mouth to breath in the warm breath against his face. He felt so light headed and couldn't help the goofy grin on his lips as Alfred pulled away to press their foreheads together.

"I love you, my lovely Queen. My dear, sweet, grumpy old man." He pressed a kiss between the furrowing eyebrows and smiled looking into half lidded emeralds. "My one and only Arthur." He made gentle circles on the blushing cheek.

Arthur blushed at the sweet words and treatment and hugged the King to hide the color of his face from those sparkling cerulean eyes.

"We're going to be late for tea, you sappy twit."

Alfred laughed hugging his tighter and grabbed his face again to plant one more peck before giving a long step back spinning around to swiftly snatch a white rose from the bush closest to him. He presented the rose to Arthur with a knee on the ground and his free arm behind him. He winked and caused Arthur's blush to spread all the way to his neck and ears. As Arthur's shaky fingers took the rose from him, he smiled standing up and made a mental note to get away more often to share tea time with his Queen.

If only to see the smile on the lips of his beloved Arthur as they sat across from each other and talked about nothing in particular over a cup of the aromatic drink. Yes, a getaway for tea definitely had to be done more often.

**The End**

**A/N: I jumped on the Cardverse bandwagon. /is not ashamed/ I love this verse so much, you have no idea. Tell me what you think if you're so kind. 8D Constructive Critism accepted.**

** I am now going back to writing my Hong Kong fanfic now. Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll probably make you guys disappointed by deciding to add another chapter to the planed to be one-shot but I had this draft that needed to be finished so here's another piece of the life of the Spade's Royal couple. It could be counted as the following event to Tea Time.**

**So many possible grammar and spelling mistakes ahoy!**

**Torture**

Alfred let the quill drop on the large desk in front of him and stretched his arms back leaning on the chair he had been sitting on since that morning, only taking a break to eat his meals and go over to the book shelves to get material to continue his work. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose to get rid of some of his eye's weariness. He perched the glasses back on his face when there was a knock on the double doors and he sat back straight.

"Excuse the interruption your Majes-" The Jack of Spades; Yao Wang came into the room and stopped when his eyes traveled from the King to the other inhabitant of the room. "I apologize." He began whispering and Alfred waved it off with a tender smile as he too looked at his lovely Queen who had dozed off in the arm chair just right of his desk with a book open across his chest.

"Is there any other business to attend to?" Alfred gently asked handing his finished work to his trusted friend.

"Everything is in order, your Majesty. Well done. As always." Yao smiled. "You may retire to sleep." He excused himself and closed the doors behind him, taking the papers with him.

Alfred leaned back on the desk and stretched his arms in front of him letting out a long sigh of relief to be done with his King duties. It was really late and he didn't blame the sleeping Queen for dozing off as he kept him company. He actually couldn't help but smile at the gentle raise and fall of his chest and how peaceful Arthur looked. He walked up to place his hands on both sides of the messy blonde hair.

"Arthur." He softly spoke breathing in the soft scent of tea and roses that radiated from the royal's very being. "My Queen." His lips barely graced the soft cheek and the sleeping man just let out a small mumble shifting slightly on the chair. "Sweetheart." Alfred kissed the warm cheek and caressed the other. "You'll find the bed a lot more comfortable." Another kiss. "Baby, get up." Arthur's eyes fluttered opened and the emerald orbs hazed over by sleep looked at him.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled and Alfred chuckled nodding and letting him sit straight on the chair. He hid a yawn with his gloved hand and the King took the book he had fallen asleep reading and placed it on the desk. "Finished?"

"Yup. Yao has taken it with him now." He grinned and Arthur gave a sleepy smiled at him. "Let us go to bed now, my Queen." He helped him to stand and held him close for a moment. "Can you stay awake long enough or should I carry you there?"

"Mhmm." The smaller man leaned against the other's chest and buried his face on his warmth.

"Carry you it is." Alfred chuckled setting his arms under him and hoisting him up. Arthur let out a soft yelp and brought his arms around the broad shoulders of the young King and pressing his face on his neck.

They made their way to their shared chambers quietly. Only the guards on patrol were still awake and they stood still while the Royals crossed their path.

Alfred excused the guard at the door of his antechamber after having the doors opened for them. He walked to the actual bedroom and gently set Arthur down on the duvet. The hold on the King's neck remained making him smile and give the Queen a kiss on the side of his temple.

"We can't change like this." He undid the bow on the Queen's chest and took the small top hat perched on the blond hair, setting it and the ribbon on the bench at the foot of the bed. The hold on him loosed and he grabbed Arthur's hands bringing them together and giving them a soft kiss. "Thank you."

Arthur looked at him still half asleep and allowed the King to take his coat off before kneeling before him and working on his knee high boots. He always thought the young King enjoyed the act a bit too much even if their undressing was not leading anywhere but actual sleep. The content smile on the blue eyed man spoke for his actions and Arthur reached for the glasses perched on King's nose. Smiling at finally seeing the King look the age he acted. The glasses made him look somewhat older but without them, the big blue eyes shone bright with innocence and innovation. The King had a round face, barely getting a more defined jawline. He truly was an oversized child.

"Hey." Alfred exclaimed with mirth in his voice as he reached to get them back and Arthur smiled holding them away. He loved his King just so.

"Stop staring at my legs." The King stuck out his tongue in a childish manner and grabbed both legs pulling them up against his chest, making the Queen fall back on top of the blankets.

"I love your legs. So long and sexy." He caressed the soft skin under the fabric of the trousers which made shivers run up the Queen's spine. He chuckled noticing it and opened them in order to crawl up to kiss Arthur. The Queen smiled and wrapped his legs around the King's back and pulling him closer.

"They come in handy." He simply said when Alfred smirked down at him. He chuckled when he was hugged and grabbed his face to give open mouthed kissed to the King's lips. He sighed when Alfred parted his lips and took control, pushing him further into the sheets.

Alfred broke the kiss to breath and started to minister wet kisses to the soft pale neck beneath him. His hands roamed and pulled at fabric to reach warm skin. Arthur closed his eyes catching his breath and looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes when soft calloused fingers began tracing his stomach. His heart began speeding again when the kisses traveled up his neck and near his ear only to travel down again. His eyebrows furrowed at that and when the hands settled firmly on his sides just as the kisses reached above his navel, his eyes shot open and he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"D-don't you dare." He warned and struggled to get away, kicking and pushing. "ALFRED! NO!" He shouted as his arms were gripped and placed above his head and his legs pinned down. "P-please! Stop!" His stomach clenched in knowledge of what was to come. Alfred grinned and took a deep breath, exaggerating the action to make Arthur freeze before giving more panic to his struggling. He then dove in blowing hard against the pale skin making Arthur shriek.

"Artiiie." Alfred chuckled holding his red cheek and lay down next to the ball of sheets hiding the fuming Queen. "Come on, babe. I apologized already." He wrapped an arm over the sheets and pulled the male close to him.

"Sod off you wanker!" Arthur demanded but didn't pull away and Alfred nuzzled the sheets until they were face to face. "My stomach bloody hurts thanks to you." His face still colored from the attack.

"You know, you're too sensitive." He smiled at the death glare and wrapped his legs and arms around him nuzzling the Queen's neck. "Now you're awake though so…" Arthur's eyes widened as he felt kisses going towards his ears.

_The King could be so cruel and knew just how torture his Queen. _

_The Queen in return knew just how to keep him captive._

_**End (...or is it?)**  
_

_**. Please review. I feel less awkward when I know what people actually think of what I write. Even if they're bad comments. **__**Constructive criticism welcome**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Hetalia. **

**Warning: Grammar and Spelling mistakes.**

**~Pointblank~**

It was a warm sunny day in Spades. No clouds covering an inch of the endless blue sky and a light breeze sweeping through to make the trees rustle around. The Queen of Spades sat at the table at one of the decks set around the castle with a cup of tea and papers that needed to be looked at before the next meeting with Parliament. He had grown bored being cooped in the stuffy library as much as he loved spending time going over the books there and had escaped outside to enjoy the weather. Growing up in the wet and almost gloomy District of England with its damp climate made him appreciate the bright and sunny warmth of the Capital.

The Queen took a sip from his tea and sighed setting the paper work aside and cupping the teacup with both hands and closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips as he felt the breeze on his face.

The combined feet of men against the gravel made the green eyes open to see a group of off duty guards doing their drills. The guard at the front of the group signaled for them to stop and they bowed showing their reverence to the blonde who stood and gave a short vow of his head in return.

"Excuse us your highness. We hope to have not disturbed you." The head guard looked familiar; most likely a general.

"May I inquire as to what sort of training you are doing today?" It had been long since his involvement in such training, he dared say he missed the practice.

"Yes, sir, we are-"

"Testing my new invention." The guards saluted and Arthur turned to see the King approaching; a brown cloth in his arms covering the so called new invention of his. "I finally got it done."

"Well I certainly would hope so. You've been working on it for three days straight. You are pushing yourself too much you idiot." The Queen exclaimed and the King just smiled kissing his cheek.

"Missed you too Artie." He chuckled at the bright red that rushed over the shorter blond's face. "Care to help me with the demonstration?"

"I-I doubt I'll be much help."

"Oh you just try. Come on. I got the idea for this from you." The young ruler smiled with a wink before leading the other down to stand in front of the guards. "Okay, got the targets set up?"

"As you asked your Majesty." The head of the group nodded and Alfred nodded asking for an extra pair of arms before uncovering the cloth from his invention.

"I only managed to create 5 prototypes of each so we'll have to take turns testing them each one."

"Five of them? He just finished the blueprints late last night." Arthur thought as he saw Alfred holding a short metal pipe with a wood handle. "Well it's Alfred after all."

"Okay, first we have a short range weapon." The King explained walking towards a target set a few yards away. "Holding it at arm's length you simply direct your shot and…." The guards and Queen jumped at the loud click and smoke coming from the invention and the King lowered his arm before walking over to the target and turning it for them to see a small hold close to the middle. "You got a wounded if not dead target."

The guards were stunt but recovered and clapped exchanging excited comments as the King took out a small pouch from his coat and walked to show what made the hole and smoke.

"These small balls are made of iron. Could be made of any metal that can be melted though." The guards paid close attention as they were shown how to place the balls inside a small compartment on the metal piece. The Queen paid more attention to the King though.

Inventing new projects was the King's greatest joy. He spent days in the special room set up just for his inventions once he got an idea and would not rest until he got every detail and function. He would get frustrated when he could not get his ideas to come together and on those occasions not even Arthur could get him out of his sulking and bad mood.

When he got a new invention to work and got to share it though, there was nothing comparing to the light in his blue eyes and that smile. The King glowed and radiated warmth and excitement just like a child getting all the sweets and toys imaginable. Arthur held a special tenderness for those times. It proved to him the innocence the King held and how hard working he truly was.

"Now for getting targets at a longer range." He was snapped out of his admiration as Alfred walked towards him. "Until now, we have counted on our archers for aid in the battle field. There's is no archer as skilled as Arthur in all of Spades." The Queen's hand was brought up to the other's lips and kissed. "I got the idea from observing him and so I find it only appropriate that he demonstrates my next invention."

"A-Alfred I don't-"

"No worries. I'll guide you through it." Alfred whispered in his ear as he guided them in front of a target about 10 yards away. The guards lined on the side paying attention as their King held a similar contraption as before, only difference was the length of the metal piece. "Ready?"

"W-what do I do?" Arthur was never good with having so many eyes on him, strange as it was for someone in his position but really, the King was always the center of attention in Court and audiences.

"Show us how you hold your bow and arrow ready." Alfred smiled and the green eyed man hesitated before taking the stance imagining holding his bow and bringing the arrow back.

"Good. Holding this is almost like it." Arthur tensed a bit as the King walked up to him and grabbed his right hand turning his palm to face up and reaching around him. "Grab the barrel from underneath."

"The what?"

"Barrel, like this." His hand was guided to coop the metal. "Now grab the handle…loop your index finger through there."

"L-like this?" To say he wasn't feeling bothered by the close proximity and the King's warm breath on his neck would be a lie.

"Yeah…now bring your elbow in….more….perfect." Alfred stepped back but kept a hand on the Queen's side. "Now just try and aim towards the target. Just like how you would an arrow and pull on the small latch okay?"

The guards held still as they watched closely as their Queen lowered his head to aim and fired. The noise emitted from the weapon was loud and made the guards cover their ears and close their eyes. When they opened their eyes again Arthur sat on the ground having been taken by surprise by the noise and the shot having sent him back. The King got to his side and helped him up before they moved to help.

"You okay?" Alfred asked taking the weapon from him and handing it to the closest man and smiled. "Forgot to warn you to watch out for the aftershock."

"I-I'm fine. Just startled it's all." Arthur held a hand to his chest and breathed trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. He kept his other hand on the young King's shoulder to steady himself. "Did I do it properly?" A kiss to his cheek and a smile was immediate answer.

"Perfectly." He asked for someone to bring the target for inspection and two guards raced to do so. He looped his arm around the Queen's waist and pulled him close as they all inspected the small hole just an inch from the center. The guards clapped and praised their Queen and Alfred laughed kissing the top of his head. "As expected of you sweetheart." Arthur blushed and hid his blush against the wheat blond's chest making him laugh and wrap his arms around him rocking their bodies a little.

The rest of the day was spent coaching the guards on the loading and firing of the new weapons. Arthur taking over the long range users while Alfred helped with the close ranged ones. When the light source came to be a disadvantage, the guards helped clean up and then saluted as the King and Queen retired for the day.

"There must be a way to make the firing quieter. The reloading time could be minimized as well." Alfred kept pointing out improvements he had to work on as Arthur ran a towel through his wet hair. "Also I must name them. What do you think?"

"I think it's time you stop thinking so much." He answered and Alfred pouted and tried to speak only to have a pair of lips press softly against his. "We are not at war Alfred. You have plenty of time to think about names and improvements for your inventions. For now they are brilliant just the way they are. You saw how impressed the soldiers were. I am very proud of you." He cupped the pouting male's cheeks and smiled softly.

"Really?"

"Truly." He tilted his head and captured Alfred's lips. His truly brilliant boy. He smiled into the kiss as he was pulled to sit on the other's lap and arms wrapped around his body. He moved his hands to wrap around the tanned neck and tangled his fingers on the soft wet golden locks using that to pull himself flush against the bare chest.

Days had been spent with no touch from those calloused hands while the King dwelled completely into his new inventions and that notion came to both royals at once making the kiss turn desperate and full of passion.

The King had not slept in almost four days though and the Queen was aware of that after noticing the dark circles under the blue eyes and having him leading the kiss. He transitioned it to a smooth stop and brushed the golden bangs away meeting the tired blue eyes.

"Let us go to sleep. You certainly need the rest." He whispered softly brushing his lips on the bridge of Alfred's nose.

No argument or pout was given and so he led the larger man to lie down underneath the comforter and turned the lights off before lying down with his head nestled on the strong chest and interlacing their fingers together. It took not a minute after his head hit the pillow and he wrapped his free arm around the Queen's middle bringing him closer for the King to fall in to a deep and tranquil sleep.

Arthur listened to Alfred's steady breaths and heartbeat and smiled looking at the peaceful and happy smile on his lips. The Queen carefully lifted himself on his elbow and careful to not wake the other, he curled three of the King's fingers and extended his index finger and thumb. He looked at his smiling face again and pointed the index finger at the center of his chest. "Aim and…" He murmured and closed his eyes with a smile.

"_Bang._"

**A/N: SO MANY NEW FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES AND NICE REVIEWS! *squeals* THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**I made this chapter extra-long to thank you and demonstrate how much your reviews and favorites mean to me, really THANK YOU.**

**Please send your reviews and constructive criticism. I appreciate them all. **

**See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sonae: You people need to stop giving me so much love, I swear I will go into a doki-doki induced comma! Thank you very much! Here's a short but extremely fluffy chapter to thank you all for the lovely reviews and the follows/favs.**_

**~Warmth~**

Winter in the Spades Kingdom was cold as it was hot in summer. Most areas saw themselves covered in a thick blanket of snow but not as much snow as the Capital saw. The palace in winter was the busiest times for the ones working there as the rooms would need to keep warm and water for baths would need to be heated too. Extra linens were required and it was not the favorite time of the Royal family.

The King hated the cold and would work slower do to spending time complaining about being cold. His constant complains would further annoy the Queen whose mood was bad due to being cooped inside and not being able to walk through the gardens. The Jack would complain about having to keep watch in order to stop any quarrels between the two.

Winter was indeed cold. There was only one part the King liked about the horrid cold: the affect it had on his Queen in the mornings.

Alfred stirred awake careful not to make too much noise. He stood up shivering as he left the warmth of the blankets behind and walked to the washroom. He speed walked back to bed afterwards and pulled the covers up to get I, he just wasn't fast enough and Arthur felt the cooler air hit him. The shorter blond pulled on the covers with a groan and Alfred took that chance to get in and cover himself back in the warm cloth.

"…A'fred?" Arms reached for him and he grabbed hold of one as the other went around and under his torso.

"Sorry, yeah that was me." He whispered bringing the smaller man against him. He sighed with a smile as he ran his free hand up and down the other's back causing the Queen to get closer.

"…Warm." Arthur mumbled his face half buried in the King's neck. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes half way just to look at the room. He closed them again and frowned. " …'s still dark."

"There are hours left before the sunrise." He chuckled at the groan against his neck and brushed the stray bangs back to brush his lips on pale skin. "Stay awake."

"…Why?"

"Because…" Alfred threw his leg over to straddle a wide eyed Arthur. "It's just the two of us right now. It's warm and quiet and there are no maids, or soldiers, or kitchen staff, or Yao." He grabbed the edges of the covers and pulled them over to completely cover them. He tucked the sheets under Arthur and leaned down to smile at him. "We're inside our own little World right now."

Arthur stared up straight into the serious blue eyes before letting a soft chuckle and relaxing his body and facing him completely. His hand reached around the younger's neck and pulled him to meet him in a gentle kiss.

"You and your ideas. Couldn't even wait for actual daybreak to start could you." Alfred grinned nuzzling him and giving the warm skin in front of him ghostly touches and nips. Slender fingers massaged his scalp causing him to moan against soft lips.

"Arthur."

"Mhn?

"Would you join me for breakfast today?" Their eyes met and Arthur saw the honesty and hope in the clear blue pools looking at him. He ran his hand down Alfred's face to rest on his cheek and gave him a tiny smile.

The Queen's morning tea would be served earlier in the morning than breakfast was so Arthur would have eaten a scone or Danish with his tea and would skip on eating with Alfred until Dinner as their Lunch was between their work schedules.

"I would love to." The King's smile grew and kissed him before pulling the covers back to rest on their shoulders as they lay cuddled together.

No early tea meant more time in bed under the blankets and close to the warm body he felt safe with. They talked and laughed, they kissed and most importantly they kept each other close. They fell asleep until way past breakfast and got a lecture from the Jack about not worrying him when Arthur had missed his usual routine. The two just apologized and Yao sighed and forgave them to resume his work.

The Queen gave a quick kiss to the King before going to do his work for the day. Before he got too far he jumped and brought a hand to his butt looking at the smirking blonde. He blushed and walked faster ignoring the King's laugh with a soft smile himself.

_Winters were not so bad. They could be warm after all._

**~~  
Sonae: Short chapter is short. If it doesn't make much sense towards the end, blame my tired brain who just stopped working at 2 in the morning. **

**I wanted a winter themed chapter and felt like adding fluff and pillow talk in it. **

**Any suggestions for moments of these two dorky Royal's lives? I'll take them into consideration and write the ones if I get the right feel I have for them.**

**Chapter from now on will not be as consistent as I have to get working on my Hong Kong fic too. **

**Please read and review. **


End file.
